


love was all that it could give

by bluhen



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, Gen, i just think theyre family yknow....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhen/pseuds/bluhen
Summary: of the transition from human to not quite.





	love was all that it could give

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to start posting shorter things here as well.... ha........ here's something i wrote a while back. i just think they're neat.

they fuse and it feels sharp, like something with claws has a grip around his heart. something winds, winds, winds tight around him and he feels like he can't breathe.

chipped teacup, hand-painted, dark blood on the lace.

they fuse, and it feels hot, like his heart is iron being thrust into a melting furnace. his being is malleable, hers to do with as she pleases, and yet he retains his will, his shape.

the same blue hair, crumbs and scorched aprons, promise dashed on the rocks.

he has no time to think about it. all he can think of is the fight in front of him, and her. he barely registers that it’s over when it is, or that it happened at all. everything passes in flashes of blue and red.

when he finally comes to his senses, he’s laid in bed, and his hands feel strange. he can’t lift them up to see why. he vaguely registers lu entering the room before she bounds to his side in a drastic change of pace.

“you’re awake.” she says. he feels the hope in her voice. no, he really does, what? that was new. not only can he hear her relief, but he feels it wash over him in a wave, as if he were feeling it himself. why was that happening?

he tries to open his mouth to respond, but can’t. lu sits him up in the bed, still holding one of his hands in hers. (so small. she can barely wrap her fingers around his palm. his heart feels warm.)

“don’t try to sit up now. it’ll only hurt.” she says, softly, carefully. “it’ll heal really fast, though.”

what would heal? he doesn’t know how, but lu’s voice reverberates in his head, ‘your chest. among other things. you took a pretty solid beating back there.’

so she could hear his thoughts. he ignores the ‘yes’ that follows. since he can’t speak, he decides to use this for now. why is it healing faster?

‘well… because you’re a demon, now. at least partly.’

right… right… his gaze slides from lu’s face to his hand in hers, and notices his nails have elongated to black claws. he wonders what else has changed. ‘don’t worry about that right now’ echoes through his skull. he’s not sure how he feels about someone's voice seeping into his mind. it feels a bit like being split open, being read from the inside out. he doesn’t know what that feels like.

‘i’m sorry,’ comes a soft voice. it sounds like it’s coming from a child who’s broken a dish. he chuckles, and promptly wheezes in pain. it’s now that he notices his head throbbing. he wants to lay back down.

“don’t be sorry,” he chokes out. immediately his body punishes him for speaking out loud, but he doesn’t regret it. lu immediately looks distressed.

“don’t push yourself!” she cries. he can only feel himself smile.

i just want to sleep, for now, he thinks. lu nods. he can feel her worry. he still wasn’t sure how, but he could. he drifts off, eventually. she doesn’t let go of his hand.

 

* * *

 

a long while after, he wakes up with lu’s head on his stomach. it seemed she’d also fallen asleep at some point.

the pain is still a dull ache in his core, but he doesn’t mind it for now. instead, he strokes her head, claws combing through her hair. his mind jumps at the acknowledgement of them. he pushes that aside as well. he would deal with it later.

right. because all of this was for her. all of him was for her.

it was worth it, for her. he kisses the pads of his fingers then presses them to her forehead. it wasn’t worth waking her. she hadn’t looked this peaceful in a while. he decides, for now, that they rest. he drifts back into sleep, one hand still in lu’s insistent grip and the other resting on her head.


End file.
